Wish upon a star
by MrsRegulusBlack123
Summary: Fate wasn't meant to be tampered with, but what would you do if you found out your whole life as you knew it was about to be destroyed in less than three years time? And what if you could change it? .AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"_You. Are. Kidding me._" Sirius Black's voice was laced with utter incredulity as he stood in the middle of James Potter's room, holding up the little badge that had just arrived by mail this morning and looking at it in sheer disbelief.

Red and gold, about three inches long, the words 'Head Boy' glaring right back at him no matter from which angle he looked at it. He held it up higher in the air as if to confirm its authenticity. Yep, it was definitely that...

"You? Dumbledore made _you _Head Boy?" Sirius laughed out loud and James huffed, crossing his arms as he stood next to his friend.

"What's wrong with me being Head Boy?"

"What's wrong? It's bloody insane Prongs...! Besides, you're only saying that because you _know _Evans will be this year's Head Girl." The Gryffindor grinned widely, his stomach practically flip-flopping with pure excitement as he thought of all the _pranks_ they would be able to get away with if _James_, of all people, was this year's Head Boy.

They had hoped that, at best, Moony would have the 'honor' of becoming their year's Head Boy, what with him being a model student and all. He had been the one selected to be their House's prefect two years prior after all, so it had only seemed natural.

But with James as Head Boy... oh sweet Merlin... _the pranks._

Sirius looked very much like a little kid who had just been told Christmas would be celebrated two months earlier. And for a good reason too, he internally told himself. For this year they would attain what they had failed at before, they would do something big, something spectacular, something that would remain in Hogwarts' history for years to come! Granted, they hadn't exactly come up with a plan yet (only a fistful of ideas and a trunk full of stuff bought at Zonko's)... but he was sure they'd think of something.

They were, after all, _the marauders_. And their legacy would not end just like that.

"Riiiight, don't get your panties in a twist Padfoot." James laughed at his friend's almost dreamy expression, grabbing the Head Boy badge back from his hand and pocketing it. "Lets just go downstairs, mum's already called us three times."

Sirius nodded, eagerly jumping off the bed and following James out of the room as he wondered what kind of dinner they would be having tonight. It had been chicken today, so that surely wouldn't be it- they had had sausages for breakfast... lasagna? Was that lasagna he smelled!

"Aaw, that smells great Mrs. Potter." The Gryffindor announced he entered the kitchen, inhaling the addictive scent that was Mrs. Potter's cooking.

Jame's mother was a great cook, he wasn't sure if it was the fact she actually made their meals herself instead of ordering some house elf to do it for her- or the fact that no magic at all was involved- but something about it was just plain mouthwatering.

"Why thank you Sirius." The woman smiled kindly, her eyes still shining lively despite her age as she looked away from the table, which she had just enchanted to set itself. "I know it's your favourite."

"Jeez mum," James joked, running a hand through his messy black hair and grinning "you don't want to spoil him too much- he might end up staying."

"Shut up, James."

* * *

After dinner, they all retired to the living room, making themselves comfortable on the soft red sofas or the fluffy carpet (also red) and leaving the dirty dishes to wash themselves as they played a few rounds of exploding snap.

It had become something of a tradition in the Potter household that every evening before the boys left for Hogwarts, they gathered there and played exploding snap, ate cookies and just had a good time. It would after all be almost four months before they got to see each other again- and times like those should be cherished.

Needless to say, Mr. Potter won every single game they played that night (shamelessly gloating about it afterwards), even when Sirius, James and his wife ganged up against him. The minutes ticked by, quickly turning into hours- and all the while the atmosphere was relaxed, happy- with teasing and laughing and several jokes, exactly what that of a family should be...

It was only when the clock chimed midnight that Mrs. Potter decided it was enough, allowing the boys to finish up their cups of tea before sending both of them up to bed... legally adults or not, a long day awaited them tomorrow.

It was while he was lying in the warmth of his bed, his eyes closed and his body relaxed, that it all started.

Sirius, the dog star, shone brightly from its place high up in the night sky- and unbeknownst to anyone in that period of time- many many years later an older version of Sirius fell through a mysterious veil in the department of mysteries, deep inside the ministry of magic, Bellatrix's cackling laugh resonating in his ears as invisible, cold hands- pulled him through gently, but unwaveringly into the darkness.

It was a miracle of a lifetime, maybe fate... or perhaps complete coincidence- but the position of Sirius in accordance to the moon and the Earth made sure that- even for only a few moments- there was a connection between the two Siriuses.

They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die... and that was exactly what the younger Sirius- barely 17 years old, still carefree and not even out of Hogwarts yet- witnessed as he lay there.

_Grimmauld Place. A broken vase. Shouting. A baby brother. Big innocent gray eyes. Games, fun times, pranks. Toy broomsticks. Their father smiling fondly at them. His Hogwarts letter. Gryffindor. A disgrace. Friends. Mischief. Regulus's sorting. Different ideals. His mother stomping her foot on the ground in frustration. Fights. Anger. A new brother. Animagi. Dissowned. Living with the Potters. The order of the Phoeanix. The dark mark on his brother's forearm. A little baby boy with green eyes. Dead. Regulus is dead. Dead. Dead. Body never found. Foolish Slytherin. A rat. Betrayal. Hurt. Anger. Sorrow. Dementors. Guilt. Didn't kill them. Innocent. Hogwarts. The green-eyed boy again. Remus. Peter. Grimmauld place. The portrait of his mother, screaming. The ministry of magic. Bellatrix. The veil._

_Darkness._

Sirius shot up as he awoke with a gasp, his heart hammering inside his ribcage with such force he was afraid it might break through. His eyes were wide and unfocused, panicked, as he looked around him, frantically trying to spot the lump beneath the blankets on the bed right next to him- the comforting sound of James's breathing.

And there it was. James was there, he was with him... and most importantly- he was alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, the dark-haired teenager plopped back down on the bed- working on regulating his breathing and closing his eyes once more.

It was a nightmare... just a bad dream, he told himself.

And by the time he woke up in the morning, he would come to really believe that- the flashes of memory that felt so real- and so _painful-_ to him right now, would be nothing but a faded dream by the time he opened his eyes again.

* * *

**Wooh! Hello people, I'm finally back with a new Harry Potter story**** as you can see**** (after like almost two years... wow, I really didn't mean to put this off for as long as I did). Anyways, this chapter was small, but it's only a prologue- I can already promise you the next chapter will be much longer :) As for updates... I won't lie: chances are that they will be rare, so don't get your hopes up. I have other stories I'm working on as well and I've also got school to worry about... plus, I write when inspiration strikes... that, unfortunately, hasn't been very often lately. So yeah... but I'll try my best! I promise!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


End file.
